Experiment Cyborg
by Mitsuko4
Summary: Prof. Gill wants to create a new type of robot. But he has to experiment. What will happen? Please R&R! Rated just to be on the safe side.
1. Rikaru and Saburo

Disclaimer- I only own Rikaru because I am her! lol. (I'm gonna need to come up with different names. For instance, a demon name, a regular name, a cyborg name, a robot name, etc.)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Come on! Who else wants a piece of this?! huh? huh? I'll take all of you at once if ya like! Come on! I'm seventeen! For pete's sake!"  
  
A girl with brown hair up in a low ponytail was yelling at all the grown men in for fights. She was slender and her eyes were brown. She was wearing an everyday japanese, High school, school uniform. Her right fist was clenched and she had an evil grin.  
  
"Try and kidnap me, eh? I'll teach you better!"  
  
The girl kicked the guys until there was a path for her to go through. She grabbed a blue backpack and ran through it. A guy suddenly appeared at the end of the alley. The girl kicked him in the chest. The man fell and started coughing like. The girl suddenly noticed that he wasn't one of them. He was wearing black, unlike those guys in the alley. and his hair and beard were black to match. She helped him up.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! Please forgive me!" The girl bowed.  
  
"That's alright. By the way, my name is Gill. Professor Gill."  
  
"And I am Rikaru."  
  
A bell rang in the distance and Rikaru suddenly looked up.  
  
"Oh no, not again!"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry! can't talk now! Oh, man! those thugs made me late again!"  
  
Rikaru ran as fast as she could towards her High school. But Gill silently laughed until she was out of hearing range. Then he laughed malicously, taking out photos of the girl.  
  
"And so my experimenting begins!"  
  
Gill walked off happily towards his lair, where his robots were. He called a name out.  
  
"Hakaider."  
  
"I told you. I'm Saburo in this form."  
  
"Fine. Saburo."  
  
"yea?"  
  
"Go capture This girl."  
  
Gill took out the pictures and put them in a package. He then threw it into the darkness where a gloved hand caught them. Saburo opened the package and saw pictures of a girl.  
  
"girlfriend?" saburo teased.  
  
"Experiment."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"JUST GO!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Saburo exited and got on his motorcycle in the darkness. Then he rode out into the light. He had brown hair as well and sunglasses on. He also had a black jacket and pants on and a orange scarf. He rode off in the distance to find the girl. The girl named, Rikaru. When he got to the school, he parked his bike and strode casually in. He casually took a nametag, for this was a private school, and walked through the hallways, looking in doors to see where Rikaru would be. He finally found it. It was in the last room. He descustingly took off his nametag, grabbed the nearest black backpack, and walked in after knocking.  
  
"Hey. I'm new here. My name's Saburo."  
  
"Well, er, welcome to eighth grade, Saburo."  
  
"yeah. whatever."  
  
"Introductions!"  
  
A girl with black hair and a school uniform stood up.  
  
"Riata!"  
  
"Rikaru!" Rikaru stood up.  
  
And so on and so on, until he saw everyone of them. He walked up to Rikaru and pointed to the chair next to her, which was vacant.  
  
"You mind?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"k."  
  
Saburo sat down next to Rikaru. He passed a note to Rikaru. Rikaru wrote something and gave it back. No one noticed. He nodded to Rikaru and took out a book, notebook, mechanical pencil, and assignment book. Later on, he sat by her at lunch period and they talked. He kind of shared his past with her and she kind of shared her past with him.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come over to my house later on? I got a motorbike."  
  
"sure."  
  
"good."  
  
At the end of the school day, Saburo made sure Rikaru would be safe on the bike as he got in front. He told her to hang on to him as he pratically flew on his bike to Gill's secret lair. Rikaru's hair whipped behind them as she smiled happily. When they finally got there, Rikaru followed Saburo into Gill's lair. She saw Gill and waved.  
  
"Hi Professor Gill!"  
  
"Hi Rikaru." Gill grinned evilly.  
  
"Why was I brought here? SABURO!" Rikaru backed up against the wall and screamed.  
  
"Only for Gill to experiment on you."  
  
"what? no!"  
  
"Don't worry. You will soon forget... Wanna try a cookie?" Gill grinned happily.  
  
"sure. phew! I thought you were gonna kill me!" Rikaru took a bite of the cookie.  
  
"YUM!"  
  
"go on! take some more! ^_^"  
  
"Thank you Professor Gill!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Oh no! I've got to be home soon!"  
  
"Saburo, be a gentleman and escort Miss Rikaru to her house."  
  
"sure. Whatever."  
  
*****At Rikaru's house*****  
  
Rikaru bowed to Saburo as he helped her get off. She took off her helmet and gave it back to Saburo, while at the same time, taking her backpack out of his compartment.  
  
"Thank you, Saburo!"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Rikaru!" A voice came from inside.  
  
"Coming mother!" Rikaru turned back to saburo one last time.  
  
"See you tommorow?" Saburo looked questioningly.  
  
"sure! see ya later!"  
  
******************************************  
  
Rikaru ran inside as Saburo rode off. He could care less for the girl. So long as he kept this act up. Saburo grinned slightly. He was leading this girl into a trap and keep up the act. And the best part of all? She wouldn't know what happened. The worst part, though, was that she wouldn't be able to know that he did it.  
  
"So, how was it?"  
  
"All according to plan."  
  
"Good. Tommorow, then."  
  
"Alright, but why do I have to be captured?!"  
  
"Just do it, Saburo."  
  
**********The next day**********  
  
Rikaru woke up suddenly to see Saburo and bumped her head.  
  
"EEKS!!! WHAT! THE HELL! ARE! YOU DOING! IN! MY! ROOM!?"  
  
"You're mom invited me."  
  
Rikaru rubbed her head.  
  
"Yeah, but still. That doesn't give you permission so stare at me in the face!"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
Rikaru fell back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes after a minuite to push Saburo off, though.  
  
"Geroff my bed, Saburo."  
  
"We're gonna be late for school."  
  
"Oh, shit! I forgot all about it! Oh, Pleaseohplease don't let the bullies be there."  
  
Umi flew out of her room and into the bathroom to get dressed. While she was getting dressed, she was also brushing her teeth. Saburo was staring at her. She apparently didn't notice that she didn't close the door until she saw Saburo grinning. (he had read a book last night. Just guess what book he read {impure thoughts, impure thoughts}). She paused.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
She slammed the door shut. Within a minuite, she ran out the door and down the stairs. Saburo was already waiting by his bike. She grabbed a piece of buttered toast on the table and ran out, getting on Saburo's bike.  
  
"Thanks Saburo."  
  
"sure."  
  
Rikaru's hair whipped behind the two as they sped to their High School. Suddenly Saburo looked as if he was still trying to go, but he couldn't. He got off the bike and helped Rikaru down.  
  
"We have to run!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
They started running. Suddenly, robots appeared and captured Saburo. Rikaru turned around and looked at Saburo. He made the motions saying, "go." Rikaru nodded and started running again.  
  
"GET OUTTA MY WAY!"  
  
Rikaru smashed a robot... But then it regenerated as two. She looked horrified. Pretty soon, she was surrounded by robots. A flute played and suddenly, all the robots attacked. It only took two to take her down, though. She was knocked out and brought to Gill's lab, where they hooked her up.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N- hope you like! I had some fun writing it! ^_^ I only ask for one review! Oh, and by the way, someone wanted to know. Should this be a romance/something else fic? If so? who and who? Please let me know! 


	2. The Runaway

Disclaimer- I do not own Kikaider.  
  
Girl Kikaider 0014 - ^_^ I think there should be pairs! Like for example, you and Ichiro would make such a good couple! ^_^ (Saburo is mine!)  
  
My Reply: ummm... ok.  
  
Queen of Duels - I really like it! Please update SOON! ^__^ Oh,and it should be a romance/something else fic..But I'm not sure who. But I trust you! You'll make it turn out right! ^_~  
  
My reply: Thank you! Since Ichiro is my favorite, and also since Girl Kikaider 0014 said so, I think me and Ichiro! ^___^  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rikaru's eyes opened to a bright light and the faint outline of a face, but Rikaru had to snap her eyes shut because of the light, and became unconcious. Suddenly, voices woke her up and she sat up.  
  
"Gill?"  
  
"Glad you're awake, 04."  
  
"04? Gill, what's happening?"  
  
"You are under my control. Even though I forced Komyoji to rebuild you, you still obey me."  
  
"I obey no one!"  
  
Rikaru jumped up and ended up jumping to the celing. Rikaru landed on a roofbeam and looked at her legs which brought her up here. She could never do this before, no matter how angry or powerful she was. She jumped out of the house and ran blindly. Something inside of her told her that her family was dead, so she had to go somewhere else. Suddenly, she saw a white house. It was more of a white mansion, but she went there. She busted inside to a quiet and clean house.  
  
"I'll just stay the night." She thought.  
  
The next morning, she woke up to four teenagers, an old man and a boy. Three of the teenagers were boys and one was a girl. There was a boy with a blue jacket and blue jeans and a red shirt. Another boy had a red jacket, blue jeans, and a yellow shirt. And the last teenage boy had a white jacket and jeans and a light blue shirt. The girl had a pink jacket on, and a black shirt and skirt. The little boy had blue overalls and a red shirt on. And the old man was the only one who didn't have brown hair (he had white). He wore a white lab coat and was almost bald. Rikaru screamed.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean!"  
  
"My name is Rikaru. Forgive me. I should leave now."  
  
"Wait. Rikaru? You're the only one who'd bodies they didn't find!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The fire!"  
  
"I had been kidnapped."  
  
"Then, how'd ya end up here?"  
  
"You might have never heard of him, but his name is Gill."  
  
"Gill?"  
  
"And I have a hunch that Saburo helped him."  
  
"But Saburo was destroyed along with Gill!"  
  
"Apparently not. Well, I should go now."  
  
Rikaru started to get up and go to the door, but the teenage boy with the trumpet and the one with the red jacket stopped her.  
  
"No way are we letting you go!"  
  
"Brother Ichiro!"  
  
"We're robots! See?"  
  
Ichiro transformed into a robot. The robot had a belt looking device and he was red and blue, with a little bit of clear, where you could see the data.  
  
"Come on, Rei!"  
  
The one with the white jacket, Rei, also transformed and looked like Ichiro, except for the fact that his clear spots were in different places.  
  
"Jiro! You're turn!"  
  
The boy with the blue jacket sighed and pressed his two shoulder blades. He, too, transformed into another red, blue, and clear robot. Jiro looked ashamed.  
  
"Gill said that I had become a robot."  
  
The man with the white lab coat looked as though he was deep in thought. He suddenly looked as though something had hit him.  
  
"Rikaru! I am Dr. Komyoji. I was forced to turn you into a robot by Gill, or else he threatened to blow this place up! I am so sorry."  
  
Rei, Ichiro and Jiro, the three kikaiders looked at Rikaru. Mitsuko and Musato looked at their father.  
  
"Press the two switches on your shoulders, like Jiro's, and you will see."  
  
Rikaru slowly looked at her hands. Then, she balled them up, and punched her sholders, and transformed. She looked at her hands again. One was red, and the other was clear. Rikaru looked in a mirror. She saw something which would have made her cry if she was still human. She had become a red, blue, clear and a little bit of black robot. She backed away from the mirror, horrified.  
  
"You are known as Kikaider 04. Just as Jiro is known as Kikaider, Ichiro is known as Kikaider 01, and Rei is known as kikaider 00. You and Ichiro are actually the same age, if that consoles you in any way."  
  
Rikaru shook her head. She ran blindly and busted out the window, landing in Saburo's arms. She pushed him away and ran some more. She was scared. She didn't want to believe it. She ran and ran until she reached town. She had her human form on again and was walking down the street.   
  
She looked in a window shop and saw her reflection, and noticed that there was a horn in her belt. She picked it up, and curiously enough, played it perfectly and loudly. It was a sad tune. One that seemed, to others, cry out for help. But it was comforting at the same time. Just like when Jiro played the gituar. A man in a detective clad suit and a woman with a striped shirt and pink skirt on passed and looked at her.  
  
"Boss, doesn't that tune sound familiar?"  
  
"Yes it does, Etsuko. Now that you mention it. It reminds me of Jiro."  
  
Rikaru stopped playing and the man in the Etsuko looked at her. Rikaru ran to them and stopped them, and looked at the detective.  
  
"You know Jiro?"  
  
"Yeah. We do. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind."  
  
The detective's phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"Hello there! Detective Hanpei Hattori talking! Oh, hi Mitsuko! What's that? Another one? Ok, we'll look for her. Hey, what's she look like? Really? We saw her just a second ago! hold on. Hey, Etsuko, where'd the girl go to?"  
  
"She just wandered off, boss."  
  
"Well, alright. Hey Mitsuko, she just wandered off. Alright. We'll help search for her. You're welcome. Bye."  
  
Detective Shirizo hung up the phone and told his assistant all about the call and Rikaru. Then, they started walking around, where they spotted Jiro when He had gone missing.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N- Hope ya like! *looks embarrased* I'm sorry this is so short. You see, I kinda have writers block now. I don't want it to sound too much like the first Kikaider series, but I want it to sound sorta like it. By the way, if anyone knows the detective's name or the assistants, please Review saying what their names are! Thanks and ja ne! 


	3. agreed

Disclaimer - .... I still don't own kikaider.  
  
Queen of Duels - Ichiro is my favorite too. Jiro comes in second place. Rei...I'm not sure. U I like your idea for the paring to be you and Ichiro. Keep up the great work and update SOON!   
  
My reply: I feel so loved. . Ty for the compliment and I'm SO SORRY that I've been... well... busy. For quite some time.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
Rikaru wasn't in any of those places when they went, however. So, Detective Shirizo and Etsuko listened closely for any horns. They did hear one at the end of the day. Detective Shirizo was the first to get there.  
  
"Rikaru?"  
  
silence.  
  
"Rikaru, I can guess why you're not answering. You're concience... you're gemenei-"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"Then why are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"mourning."  
  
"for what?"  
  
"The death of my family. Come here."  
  
Detective Shirizo walked over to Rikaru, who was kneeling in burnt ashes, holding one item what was not burned - a framed picture. She threw it at him.  
  
"You see that?"  
  
"Is that you, Rikaru? The one to the left, looking ready for a fight?"  
  
"who else would it be? that bastard, saburo?"  
  
Steps were heard in the snow and Etsuko appeared out of the darkness, the footsteps being hers. She was followed by Ichiro, Jiro, Rei, Mitsuko, and Musato. Rikaru simply stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Hey, wait up, willya? Geez, we only know names and one of us is already wandering off."  
  
Rikaru threw Ichiro a cold glare.  
  
"Well, maybe it's in my blood to wander"  
  
"what blood?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ooh, seems like I've made the little half-human angwy!"  
  
Ichiro was taunting her in a teasing voice, enjoying every moment of it. At least until Rikaru exploded.  
  
"THAT'S IT! ICHIRO! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"  
  
She started chasing after him, ready to seriously hurt him. Mitsuko, Musato, Etsuko, Detective Shirizo, and the rest of the kikaiders laughed at this. Rikaru's random shouts of anger and revenge was heard... A lot.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!"  
  
"get back here, coward!"  
  
"nya!"  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-"  
  
"Hey, Rikaru, Ichiro, give it a rest ok?"  
  
Ichiro hid behind Rei, who said this. Rikaru shrugged.  
  
"He ain't worth my time, anyways."  
  
Rikaru wandered off again with a barrier too keep the kikaiders and humans from following her. After Rikaru left and Ichiro was sure she was out of earshot, he said something.  
  
"...ain't?"  
  
"I heard that, Ichiro."  
  
Ichiro froze. Rikaru was still there. And she was still looking for any excuse to murder him. Ichiro waited until the right time to start running, but Rikaru just shrugged. Mitsuko came forth and looked at Rikaru until she looked back.  
  
"Why don't you stay with us?"  
  
"It'll be too damn dangerous, you know that."  
  
"So? Danger's always been around with Jiro, Ichiro, and Rei here."  
  
"Well then it'll be too dangerous."  
  
As Rikaru turned around to walk off, Musato ran forward and took her arm. Rikaru looked at him. She couldn't hurt children. He only spoke two words to the cyborg.  
  
"Please stay."  
  
Rikaru turned back around and knelt in front of Musato. She smiled at him gently.  
  
"Ok. But only for a little while."  
  
"yay!"  
  
Musato jumped happily and started running.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
The kikaiders, along with Rikaru, and the humans were all lead by Musato back to their home.  
  
===========================================================================================  
  
a/n: once again, I'm sorry everybody. I just seem to have almost no inspiration these days... and there's the haiatus thing. sorry about that, too. Anyways, this is not the last chapter. There's still more. (hey, Gill's out on the loose again! Whaddya expect? A party?) Please R&R! 


	4. Human

Disclaimer - ... I still don't own kikaider. 

No one reviewed... -sob sob-

* * *

Once at Mitsuko and Musato's house, Dr. Komyoji had taken Rikaru into his lab thing. He tapped here and there, and then told her to transform. Rikaru refused.

"I never.. want to see anything even LIKE it again.." she said, sounding completely broken.

"Please, Rikaru, if I don't do this, then your gemenei.. your conscience will never be able to grow."

Rikaru shook her head again. "It's not worth it, doctor. If I can become human, who gives a damn... I have nowhere to go." Doctor Komyoji, while still tapping on her 'joints', shook his head.

"No, Rikaru. You're always welcome here."

"But what about home!" Rikaru exploded suddenly as she sat bolt upright, glaring at Doctor Komyoji. "What about my family! What about my school and my friends!" Doctor Komyoji calmly looked at her.

"But from what I understand, you don't have any. Why else would a fighter like you befriend a stranger--Saburo--so easily?"

"I didn't befriend that bastard! He used me! HE USED ME FOR HIS OWN DAMN GOOD!" Rikaru placed her head in her hands and shook. Her voice was shaking and laughing. "Look at me... Look at what I am now. I can't even cry when I'm in pain. Only something that has been created from scraps can't cry... Do you hear me! SCRAPS!" She continued to shake, waiting for the silent tears to come, but knowing that they wouldn't.

Doctor Komyoji just looked at her silently. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything. Then, Doctor Komyoji silently said, "Jiro can cry. Because that's how far his gemenei evolved."

Rikaru continued to wait for the tears. "Not until I defeat Saburo.. Not until, with my own two hands, I KILL him. And then.. Gill."

"Rikaru, I know you're pain, but-"

"Shut up! How the hell could you know my pain? You were never turned into a robot, and then your whole family MURDERED! Were you, doc!"

Doctor Komyoji shook his head. "No, but-"

"But what? Do you even THINK that anything can come even CLOSE to what I feel right now? I can't cry. I have no tears. I can't go home. I have no family. I can't bleed. I have no blood. I am a steel cold robot. I am like the ice. Cold and unfeeling. And do you know why? THIS IS WHY!"

Rikaru punched her two shoulder blades and she transformed. "BECAUSE I'M A DAMN ROBOT! AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT, BASTARD!" Rikaru shouted, and then ran off. On the way out, Ichiro grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you owe a kid some favor?" he said.

Rikaru knelt to the floor. Ichiro blinked. "Whaa--?" He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her back. "Rikaru?"

She suddenly hugged him, still waiting for the tears to flow. "I don't care who.. Even if it's my enemy... I need something to remind me I'm not nothing... Help me... Who am I..? Help me..."

Ichiro turned slightly red. Despite the fact that Ichiro had no gemenei anyone knew of, one was installing itself inside of him, slowly. Confused, he put a hand on Rikaru's back and patted it. "Uh.. Hey, you're human, right? You still feel sorrow and the need to be comforted."

In all truth, Ichiro had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He was just yammering. However, it seemed to comfort Rikaru as she let go, stood up, and returned to her human form. "Guess we should find Gill then..." Rikaru said silently and angrily as she walked out the door.

"Rikaru! You can't leave AGAIN!"

Rikaru turned around to see Musato. "You promised me!" he said as he took her hand. Rikaru sighed and turned around. "Alright.. I'm staying for tonight and leave tommorow night then. How's that?"

Musato seemed to be content with that. "Okay!"

Despite the fact that she had shortened the time, Musato seemed pleased. Rikaru sighed. "Now, what do we do until then?"

* * *

(a/n) Hi again! How long has it been since I updated? A year? Two? Ah, anyways, here's the result of what started out as a writer's block. For anyone who's writing stories or fanfics right now of their own, try this... If you have writer's block, just keep writing. Even if it's just mumbo jumbo at first, you might get inspiration a few sentences later. For example, here, I had writer's block.. But I just wrote something that had to do with the story. And there she is in Dr. Komyoji's lab... And I now have a plot thing for this chapter.  
Well, I hope you Read and Review.  
And there's something else I need help with... Anyone know what Musato wants to do? ;; Or are you gonna leave it up to me and have me update again next year.  
Welp, enjoy the 4th chapter! 


End file.
